Harvey Duncan
Harvey Uranus Duncan is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series, The Lenny Leggo Show. He is one of the main characters of the show. Life Story Harvey was born during an unspecified year before 3,000 B.C as an nameless anthropomorphic mammoth in a snowed-over wasteland located in what is now known as Canada. Since the beginning of time, both anthropomorphic and non-anthropomorphic animals existed, and Harvey was the one of the few anthropomorphic mammoths in existence. His herd consisted of over 150 mammoths, while only 15, including Harvey, were anthropomorphic. Harvey lived in peace with his mammoth herd until one day, Harvey would, for the first time in his entire life, discover a mouse. Naturally terrified of mice due to his species, Harvey took shelter from the mouse in a cave, and was so terrified to come out again, he would remain there until slowly freezing inside a giant sheet of ice. Five thousand years later, Harvey was discovered frozen near the north pole by arctic scientists. He was un-thawed and brought to The United States for research. During his voluntary experiments at the University of Southern California at Skyler City, he would undergo heat adaption therapy, where he would be exposed to higher and higher temperatures every day for the next 18 months, until he would be capable of living under the hot southern California sun. Upon completion of his 18 month climate adaption, Harvey was warmly-greeted by the world and promised a prosperous life in southern California. However, only a few weeks after being released from the university, Harvey began to feel so alone, he began to feel depressed, as he has spent literally his entire remembered life in a herd. As a result, a family of pigs agreed to adopt him. He lived with this family for a year before finally being able to form an established home of his own. Today, he still manages to live alone, but keeps constant contact with friends and family, remaining as social as he was since his birth. Furthermore, despite adamant claims from those around him, Harvey still believes that mammoth herds do in fact still exist. This would push him to form an organization dedicated to the research and discovery of additional mammoths on Earth. He first began this venture by starting up a kick-starter, but this was a complete failure, as nobody ever believed that mammoths could possibly exist outside of Harvey. So Harvey would have to go and self-fund the establishment himself, which has become known as P.U.F.T.E, an an acronym for "Prevent Us From Total Extinction". So far the company has been a failure, but actually not because of mammoth extinction, in fact, it has not yet been made clear if in the Lenny Leggo universe, mammoths really are extinct. Furthermore, P.U.F.T.E has collected small traces of evidence to support additional mammoth existence, though it has not yet been enough to confirm anything. The main reason that P.U.F.T.E has never yet succeeded in its ultimate goal is because of Harvey's ignorance, arrogance, and disrespect towards his employees, which often cause more conflicts between the people of P.U.F.T.E, often times over the most ridiculous of things, than between evidence collected by the company that supports and denies the existence of mammoth colonies. Character Harvey Duncan is an anthropomorphic mammoth. He is widely believed to be the only mammoth left in existence, thus everyone claims that his species is extinct (although technically "critically endangered", if he really is the one remaining mammoth left, he has no breeding grounds and the fate of his species is sealed as "extinct"). Harvey becomes infuriated, and even offended, when someone calls him extinct, as he firmly believes, with his entire heart, that there are indeed other mammoths somewhere, although others merely misinterpret this as a character who doesn't want to face reality. He is dedicated to discovering evidence that Mammoth's are, indeed, not extinct (or about to become extinct). As a result, he has created a company called P.U.F.T.E, Prevent Us From Total Extinction, which is dedicated to scientific research and discover of the existence of additional mammoths. Except for Harvey himself, nearly every character of The Lenny Leggo Show believes that Mammoth's are extinct. However, it has not been made clear on the show whether or not Mammoth's species really is about to go extinct upon his death. Additional episodes will explore the possibility of Mammoth discovering a biological kin somewhere out there in the world. Like Jonah Flenderson, Harvey Duncan is adopted; his adopted kin as actually a family of pigs (except for his nephew Pigpig, who is a bear cub and was fostered when both of his parents died when he was an infant). Harvey is very short tempered; he is easily angered, and as a result, he is picked fun on constantly. Harvey always throws "Adult" hissy fits when either the slightest of things don't go his way, or when someone is making fun of him; however, this promotes people to make fun of him even further, due to his sheer inability to handle anything as simple as constructive criticism. At P.U.F.T.E, he refuses to let any of his employees show him a better strategy, in terms of research, finance, or anything else. He insists that he knows everything, and that just because he is the organization founder, that he is smarter than anyone else at P.U.F.T.E. When P.U.F.T.E fails to achieve any results in anything, Harvey always blames it on his employees. At P.U.F.T.E, he is very intolerant of any kind of misbehavior, distractions, or slacking off. Harvey is also, rather often, annoyed, even if nothing in particular is ruining his day. Like Martin Anderson, Harvey is excessively political, he has considered starting his own talk show and pitching it to PNN news. He used to be a devout democrat, but his current political party position seems to be unclear. Harvey is part Canadian. Although he primarily speaks with an American accent, he is a hybrid between the American and Canadian nationalities. His biological mother was American while his father was Canadian: also, both of Harvey's biological parents were anthropomorphic. His birthday is September 12th. Appearance Harvey wears a black tuxedo and tie. Political Opinions The following are the political opinions of Harvey Duncan. Harvey favors raising the minimum wage: however, he feels that the minimum wage should be $12 instead of $15. Harvey criticizes those who associate those who desire higher wages to those who lack an enthusiasm to work. Harvey said that "If there's more money at stake, maybe people would be more willing to work. So I think raising the minimum wage would reduce our country's laziness, not increase it". Harvey supports universal healthcare. He believes that more people would be able to afford universal healthcare if "people didn't spend so much money on wants". He has also emphasized wasting resources, such as throwing away left over food, as a demonstration for his points. He says "people don't realize how much it all adds up. Throw away 50 cents worth of food here, then 75 cents worth there, almost every day of their lives. God only know how many billions of dollars the humanity, ahem, and animality, wastes every year. I think it's a brilliant form of healthcare, it would just work better if people were smarter with their money." Harvey used to oppose the death penalty entirely: today, he is much more neutral on his death penalty stance, but still nonetheless tends to lean against it than toward it. He believe that some, if not many prisoners who are executed have turned their lives around than not. His reasoning is the rarity of prisoners resisting when it comes time for their execution. "I think some prisoners are humble when they face the death chamber. Some say it's because of the death chamber, so we need it, but I think its the prison itself. I've been to prisons, well, just to visit, before anyone gets any ideas, and its awful just visiting. Imagine how i'd be living there. No thanks. And for that reason, I think the death penalty is unnecessary to teach prisoners a lesson. Prison is a living hell even without it. It's only for those who haven't learned their lesson". Harvey opposes interrogation by torture: calling it "revenge: the satisfaction for prison guards to relieve the hunger of their inner anger", rather than a means of obtaining information. He does, however, suggest that a prisoner's set sentence should not begin until a prisoner gives all of the information a court may ask, and even says that courts should have the right to halt a sentence if new information must be asked. At the same time, he also thinks it should work in the other direction: he thinks that cooperative prisoners should have reduced sentences. Harvey believes in global warming, believing that it has wiped out most, though not all, of his species. At P.U.F.T.E, he not only finds ways to discover the existence of mammoths, but to also nurse them back to a thriving species once again. He believes the main priority to accomplishing this is finding a cure to global warming. Harvey supports the Common Core State Standard, he says that Common Core "makes students work harder in their brain, thus making them smarter. It's a way to avoid the minimum and I believe everyone should be aware of that". Harvey believes that the September 11th attacks were an inside job, but has, however, rejected all of the "no planes" and controlled demolition theories. "People almost always say that the government did it, therefore everything was staged. How so? How do we know the hijackers weren't simply hired by our government". In 2016, Harvey Duncan supported third party candidate Jill Stein for president, due to their similar and hardcore beliefs on environmental issues like Global Warming. Religion and other beliefs Although not an atheist, Harvey believes in evolution. He has in fact been critical of treating evolution as an explanation of the origin of life. When questioned, Harvey states "People say that a God cannot exist if evolution is true. How so? Why couldn't God ever just throw the popcorn bag into the microwave and then sit back and let it do its job?". Harvey also reminds people that Charles Darwin was actually an agnostic, not an atheist, as commonly believed. Despite believing in the story of the seven day creation of the world, as described in the book of Genesis from the Bible, he also believes that animals created on the sixth day evolved into other animals and eventually other humans. This is how Harvey believes the human race began multiplication despite Adam and Eve only having sons (Harvey has always assumed that Adam and Eve must have been the first ever human beings created, even though the Bible does not explicitly confirm this). He also believes that the story of Adam and Eve happened billions of years ago, in contrast to the typical belief that it only occurred around 5,000 years ago (roughly 3,000 B.C). He also believes that billions of years passed between Adam and Eve and Noah, reasoning that this is how the Earth had enough time to become wicked enough to trigger a flood. Harvey has invented a word to describe this unusual belief in a hybrid of creation and evolution, calling it "crevolution". Harvey is also known for his strong stance against the flat Earth theory. He has numerous arguments with Jonah over the shape of the Earth, as Jonah insists that the Earth is flat. Trivia * Harvey Duncan is over 5,000 years old, making him by far the oldest main character of The Lenny Leggo show. He is the second oldest character overall behind Mr. Sun. * His original set age was 3,000 years rather than 5,000. The Lenny Lego Show He was also a main character in the prototype series The Lenny Lego Show; here, he was just called "Mammoth". Like Randy, Mammoth walked on all fours, rather than his hind legs, during this incarnation. Gallery Harvey_on_the_news.jpg|Harvey on the news Harvey_voting.jpg|Harvey with his Jill Stein 2016 T-shirt. Category:Characters Category:Primary (Main) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters